Gregor
Gregor (グレゴ Gurego, Grego in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Kenji Hamada in the Japanese version and by George C. Cole in the English version. Profile Gregor is a mercenary who wanders between nations. He has a friendly and refreshing personality, though he has an unusual accent coupled with his speech patterns that sometimes make him out to be an unintentional pervert. Despite his mature appearance, he is surprisingly easy to hurt, getting depressed whenever people harp on him about his age. It is revealed in his support with Lon'qu that he once competed with Basilio to become the West-Khan of Ferox, but lost against him. Gregor's support with Tharja reveals that "Gregor" was not his birth name, but it was the name of his brother, who was kidnapped and killed by bandits. He took on his brother's name as a tribute to his memory. Among his companions, he is the slowest to feel muscular pain. He speaks in third person with a Russian accent in the English version. It is also revealed through his support conversation with Cherche that he betrayed his companions in Wyvern Valley to save Minerva, Cherche's Wyvern. His birthday is January 27th. After the war, with the payment he received from the war, Gregor lived a life of luxury. However when he needed money, some say that he worked as a bodyguard to make ends meet. In Game Base Stats Normal and Hard Mode |Mercenary |10 |30 |12 |0 |13 |11 |8 |10 |2 |5 | Armsthrift Patience | Sword - C | Steel Sword Vulnerary |} Lunatic Mode |Mercenary |10 |31 |13 |0 |14 |12 |8 |11 |2 |5 | Armsthrift Patience | Sword - C | Steel Sword Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |105% |60% |10% |65% |50% |45% |50% |15% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Ricken *Lon'qu *Gregor's Children Class Sets *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance Gregor has a Male-only class: Barbarian. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following class instead. *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric Overall Base Class Gregor will be a strong physical unit, coming off high HP, Strength and Skill, while lacking in Speed, Luck and Resistance. Staying as he is, his great skill is aided with Patience boosting his Hit and Avoid when attacked; however his other mercenary skill, Armsthrift, has low potential since his luck starts off and grows slowly, and this can be partially remedied by giving him a Goddess Icon, or by a Second Seal. However, when he promotes to a Hero, his high skill allows him to access the Sol Skill easily, restoring any HP lost when he is damaged and can easily beat down axe-wielders with Axebreaker. On the other hand, as a Bow Knight, he gains use of bows which may not entirely be of use, but can gain the Rally Skill ability to boost allied skill if he cannot reach any enemies. He then gains the Bowbreaker ability, which can keep him from being picked on by archers and take them down when he gets close to them. Staying as a mercenary, he will prove to be a strong Fighter-like sword-user being able to defend himself well, even though Donnel gives him competition with his Aptitude skill and extremely high luck, putting full use to Armsthrift. Reclassing Gregor's alternate classes are the Barbarian and the Myrmidon lines. Gregor is a more durable physically than Lon'qu, excelling in HP and defense, but has a bit less skill, speed, and resistance. Still, Gregor can benefit from some time as a Myrmidon. Vantage is a good skill for Gregor to use in case he gets bombarded with attacks. Gregor can also grab Swordfaire, which can be brought over to his Hero or Bow Knight class, and Astra, which Gregor can use well as a Hero due to his high skill cap. Gregor can grab Lethality as an Assassin, but the activation chance is so low that it is really not worh it. On the other hand, Pass is a fine skill, especially if Gregor becomes a Bow Knight. As a Barbarian, Gregor's growth rates are a bit lower than Vaike's, who is also a good candidate to reclass into Barbarian. However, Gregor can grab Gamble for a small chance to boost his critical rates. Despoil is okay, as Gregor's luck is workable. The skills from the Berserker class are great for Gregor; Wrath works as a good combo with the Myrmidon's Vantage skill, while Axefaire can boost Gregor's power with an axe, which is ideal to carry over to the Hero class. If Gregor has a child who is female that can make good use of axes, like Kjelle or Severa, then Gregor can certainly pass down Axefaire to them, as it is a male-only skill (they also get the Troubadour class instead of Barbarian, so they can grab Renewal as well). In the Warrior class, Counter seems tempting, but its usefulness fades out as Gregor's stats get higher and higher. Rally Strength is not bad, though if one of Gregor's children can get Rally Magic, then he/she can make better use of the Rally skill than Gregor, as they can boost both the strength and magic stat with their rallies. However, Gregor can still use Rally Strength well, especially as a Bow Knight, courtesy to his extended movement. Overall, Gregor can certainly grab good skills to use in his Hero and Bow Knight classes from his alternate class lines, and has some interesting skills to pass down in inheritance. Quotes Event Tiles *"Oy! Why is junk lying around!" (item) *"Gregor take little time-out. Do side job, yes?" (exp) *"There! Is good to sneak in extra training. Makes Gregor ready for more fighting!" (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking *"You are looking happily today. Perhaps you find gold lying about, yes?" (happy) *"*Sigh* No one here has the fun. What do you do to kill time?" (free time) *"Oi, World is messy place, yes? But at least we all have dreams. What are yours?" (dreams) Replying *"Oh ho ho! No no! Gregor just happy to be in pleasant company." (happy) *"Gregor take odd jobs, of course. Sellsword must earn living like anyone else." (free time) *"Gregor want to be rich, of course! Perhaps you hire Gregor?" (dreams) *"How much you pay Gregor? ...That was joke. Gregor help for free." (team up) Asking - Married *"Guess what Gregor love most today. Need hint? Gregor stand in front of answer." (love) Replying - Married *"Oh ho, you are worried! How very cute. But Gregor not kick buckets so easily." (promise) *"See? Gregor's wife not only smart and beautiful---she have great taste in men!" (compliment) Asking - Child *"Come, (name). Train with father. If you win, dinner is onto the house!" (train) *"Tired, (name)? You look ready to make with the zonking out." (concern) Replying - Child *"A familiar duel. Gregor like this idea. Shall we make not-so-gentlemanly bet?" (train) Level Up *"Who say only young have growth spurts?" (6-7 stats up) *"What is this? Gregor's biceps tingling!" (4-5 stats up) *"Gregor no run-of-the-miller guy, yes?" (2-3 stats up) *"Oh dear. Gregor not make good impression." (0-1 stats up) *"Gregor already plenty strong, yes?" (0-1 stats up while most stats are capped) Class Change *"Ha ha! Gregor feel like new younger man!" Armory *"Gregor better at cutting throat than cutting deal." (buying) *"Oy, I am sellsword, yes? Not sword seller!" (selling) *"If you are having forging money, maybe pay Gregor?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Gregor need less-dangerous contract. Is crazy, this war!" (misc) *"Gregor is running the circle around everyone today! Is match for ANYONE!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Little early for breaking, no?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar! Good place to kick the back, yes?" (midday) *"Good evening, Avatar. You here to take break?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar! Why you not punch the sack yet?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar! Did you pull all-nighter?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar! Is exciting day ahead, yes?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar! How swiftly night falls!" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar! Is past bedtime, no?" (night) Roster A likeable merc whose feet have touched the soil of many a land. Years of experience have hardened him—mostly—but he still winces when people harp on him about his age. The first to get a crick in his back. Born on January 27thh. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Gregor is on job." *"What fun!" *"Attack!" *"Stay frosting." *"How much you pay?" *"Show Gregor what you do." *"He's big trouble." *"Now fight!" Dual Guard *"Oy, danger!" *"Need help?" Dual Strike *"Do not forget Gregor!" *"Is Gregor time!" *"Yes!" *"Have a hand!" Defeat Enemy *"Where is challenge?" *"Ha ha!" *"Heh..." *"Heh heh, you fight poorly!" *"Who want more Gregor?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Much gratefulness!" *"Good one!" *"Many thanks!" Critical *"Gregor smash!" *"Now to face maker!" *"Your jigging is up!" *"Don't want to get along, eh?" Defeated By Enemy *"Is...bad..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Gregor - Swell Sword : With his more epic battles behind him, Gregor soon sank into a life of excess. When his purse got light, he was said to work as a bodyguard to make ends meet. ; Gregor and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Gregor, above all else. ; Gregor and Lissa : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when Lissa decided to travel the world incognito, her worldly husband came along to keep the roads safe and the conversation lively. ; Gregor and Sully : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess. Sully pestered her husband to take the Ylissean knighthood examination, but he instead continued his mercenary work on the sly. ; Gregor and Miriel : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when his began to treat him like part of the woodwork, he resumed work as a sellsword. Miriel helped out by researching Gregor's targets. ; Gregor and Maribelle : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but fear of his wife's verbal abuse led him to resume work as a sellsword. Maribelle's family never approved of Gregor, and he never cared. ; Gregor and Panne : After the war, Gregor sank into a life of excess. It was his wife, Panne, who broke the cycle and invited him to see her warren, after which the two traveled the land as mercenaries. ; Gregor and Cordelia : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when he saw Cordelia working diligently as a knight of Ylisse, he decided to clean up his own act and fight by his wife's side. ; Gregor and Nowi : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but his wife, Nowi, pestered him into traveling the world with her. Their journey was packed with more chaos than the war that preceded it. ; Gregor and Tharja : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but fear of his wife's hexes led him to resume work as a sellsword. Tharja secretly tagged along and used her talents to keep him safe. ; Gregor and Olivia : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when he saw his wife dancing in the streets at night to make ends meet, he resumed work as a sellsword. ...Olivia was most grateful. ; Gregor and Cherche : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but at his wife Cherche's request, he found work in Valm. After a successful stint there, offers flooded in from around the world. Etymology Grego is a name of Greek origin, and its meaning is "watchful". It is also a short form of the name "Gregory". Gregor is the German form. Trivia *Gregor's official artwork depicts him wielding a Steel Sword. *Gregor's voice actor, George C. Cole, also provides the voice of Laurent. *In one of Gregor's supports with Lon'qu, he mentions that "knowing is half the battle," an obvious reference to GI Joe. *In Gregor's C support with Noire (if she is his daughter), in response to hearing that Tharja cursed her with a runny nose, states "What a horrible night to have curse, yes?", referencing Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. Gallery File:Grego Portrait.jpg|Gregor's portrait in Awakening. File:greg confession.jpg|Gregor confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Gregorconfession.jpg|Gregor's full confession. File:Nono and Grego.jpg|Gregor and Nowi File:Gregor.jpg|Concept art of Gregor. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters